My Brothers
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: Ichigo knew nothing about his older brothers until last year…how will he survive living with them now that they are the only family he has?
1. Chapter 1

Kirei Ai Tenshi: I've wanted to try my hand at Yaoi for a long time now! I've always, always been a fan of HichigoxIchigo and when I read Tripleberry au lait by Misaki Rioka I fell in love with Rei, Kyo, and (of course) Shiro, who are Ichi's brothers. So here's my try at a Yaoi! I hope you like it~!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Tripleberry au lait belong to Misaki Rioka.

Summary: Ichigo knew nothing about his older brothers until last year…how will he survive living with them now that they are the only family he has?

* * *

My Brothers

* * *

Golden rays of sunlight shined through the small glass window on the eastern side of the room. The streams of light hit a head full of bright orange colored hair, intensifying the bright coloring even more. The body of a young sixteen-year-old boy groaned, shifting in his bed and cover his face with a pillow. His eyes snapped opened, revealing a startling shade of chocolate, when the mattress dipped with added weight. Soon the boy was flipped over onto his back, his eyes wide. Before he could utter a single world, lips closed over his own in a brief kiss before they slid up to the tip of his nose.

"Yo, morning, Ichigo." Pale white lips pulled back into a smile as the body of the person above him moved back, straddling the boy's waist. The single golden iris on a black sclera darkened with untold desires.

Ichigo gave the white-skinned man a deadpanned look as he pressed his hands against the other's chest. "What are you doin', Kyo-nii?"

_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sixteen-years-old. I have no family other than my three older brothers Rei, Kyo, and Shiro._

Kyo placed his lips to the orange-haired boy's ear, his hot breath tickling his flesh, "Today is my turn to wake you up…" his hand slid down the young boy's flat, toned stomach, dipping into the waistline of his pajama pants and caressing his thigh muscles.

_This is my brother, Kyo-nii. He's the second oldest with white skin and short white hair that spikes out in different direction. He may look like hardass with his multiple piercings – he has four in his right ear, three in his left, and a silver tongue piercing – and metal eye patch, but he's actually levelheaded at times. The patch came from an accident that occurred before I met them and the piercings was from his rebellious days._

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded, clasping his hand over the albino's wrist, stopping him from moving his hand any further.

The older boy kissed the area below the carrot-top's ear, tracing it with the tip his tongue and nipping softly – being careful to not leave a mark behind. "Changing your clothes." He flexed his wrist, freeing the appendage and continued to divulge the boy of his clothes.

Ichigo twisted in Kyo's hold, a bright blush burning at his cheeks as he gripped the waistline of his pants. "I can do it by myself!"

Kyo smirked, yanking the bottoms down completely off the teen. "It doesn't make a difference."

"Gyaah!"

After a milestone of yelling, kicking, and a small game of tug-o-war, Ichigo finally manage to get Kyo out of his room. After giving a sigh of relief, the sixteen-year-old pushed himself off the door and to his closet, where he pulled out his school uniform. Buttoning up the white shirt and pulling on the midnight black jacket, Ichigo unlocked the door to his room, "Good morning…"

_I knew nothing about my older brothers until last year…_

The second Ichigo stepped out of his room, cool fingers gripping his chin, lifting his face up and was pulled into a long and searing kiss that left his breathless. His brown eyes peeked open to peer into the depthless gold on black orbs of the man before him.

"Mornin'." His voice had a chilling echo to it as smirk pulled at his lips.

The teen rubbed his mouth at the sudden painful, yet pleasurable kiss, heat searing at his cheeks. "That hurt Shiro-nii."

_This is Shiro-nii. He's closest to me in age and acts like a total badass, but is really an attention whore. His white skin and hair that glistens the color of cotton and spikes out in a similar style of Kyo-nii make him stand out and his loves it. Not to mention his beautiful eyes…Those gorgeous gold on black eyes that my brothers share._

An arm wound around his slender waist as lips fell sweetly on his cheek. "Good Morning Ichigo."

_And this is Rei-nii. He's the oldest and most serious one. He was long white hair that falls into his eyes carelessly and forelocks that rest against his chest and matching snow-colored skin with golden eyes that seem to see right through me. Personally he's my favorite brother._

"Good Morning Rei-nii…" he trailed off when Rei lowered his head to the crook of his neck and shoulder, placing a soft kiss to the delicate skin there. "Wha-what? Wait Rei-nii…"

Rei used his teeth to nip sharply at the flesh, before soothing the sting with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Feeling the teen tremble in his hold, Rei traced his wet appendage down Ichigo's smooth neck, leaving a glistening trail behind. A strong grip on his wrist stopped him from advancing even further. Dragging his gold eyes up from the cute face Ichigo was making, the older brother locked eyes with his youngest triplet.

Shiro frowned at his big brother. "You're prohibited to make a pass." He challenged Rei with his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the youngest Kurosaki from behind. His hands delved lower, stroking the orange-haired boy through his pants.

Ichigo exploded in an embarrassed rage as his brothers continued to grope him. "Where do you think you guys are touching?!" a bright rose color blossomed on his peachy cheeks as their touches got more aggressive. "Stop! Nii-chan!"

Rei slapped Shiro's hands away from Ichigo, but doing so allowed the younger triplet to snatch the orange-haired teen away. Shiro brought his stinging up to his face before a glare filled his eyes, which he directed at Rei.

"You got some nerve you jerk!" Shiro growled.

The oldest Kurosaki returned the glare. "Yeah, what the hell do you think?"

Ichigo quietly gathered his bags without the two arguing brothers noticing. "I'm going to school…" he turned around, hoping to slip out of the door while Rei and Shiro continued to fight, but ran into something solid. Holding his red and possibly bruised nose, the teen stared up into the single eye of Kyo.

_They are triplets and the three of him…_

Kyo's lips pulled back into a smirk. "Let's do something fun, Ichi…"

_Have a severe brother complex! I know this will seem weird to those who do not know of our situation, but I will try to explain it the best I can. It all began when my father and younger sisters died…_

* * *

Am I off to a good start? I hope you like it. The next part should be up soon! This was more of a prologue, but anyways Review and tell how I did!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

Well, four reviews and one flame that got deleted! I must be doing pretty good! Here's the next chapter of My Brothers!

Disclaimer: (Please refer to the first chapter)

Summary: Ichigo knew nothing about his older brothers until last year…how will he survive living with them now that they are the only family he has?

* * *

My Brothers

* * *

_I was thirteen-years-old when my family was cruelly taken from me, when they were killed..._

Thunder clapped loudly in the distance as the first drop of rain escaped from the sagging grey clouds. The drops of water began to fall faster, pelting the ground and soaking everything in its path. On the road below a slithering trail of red snaked down the hill and into the drainage system. Soft cries could be heard at the very top of the large hill.

"Oyaji...Karin...Yuzu..." a boy about thirteen with flaming orange hair and chocolate eyes cried, tears rolling down his cheeks and falling to the ground to mix with the cold rain.

While the rain washed away the crimson liquid that was steadily pouring from the three bodies that lay in a heap, their eyes glazed over in death. Why did it have to be his family? What did they do to deserve die in such a cruel manner? He was only gone for a few minutes to get something from the car. How did his family get killed so quickly?

The boy crawled over to the body closest to him, which happened to be a man with short black hair and glazed over eyes. "Oyaji, wake up!" his hands pressed firmly against the rapidly decaying body of Kurosaki Isshin, the blood staining the yellow floral shirt taining his flesh. "You gotta wake up! Yuzu and Karin are...they..." he faltered in his words as sob raked through his body and he lowered his head, doubling over his father's body. "Yuzu and Karin are dying!"

Kurosaki Isshin said nothing as his only son cried and cried tears that he held in since his mother was killed four years prior. Ichigo wept until someone wrapped a strong hand over his shoulder. Looking up, he stared into the calm, serious blue eyes of his father's business partner, Ishida Ryuuken. Scoffing, Ichigo wiped his face of his tears, but the rain made it impossible to dry his cheeks completely. His brown eyes narrowed as his brow knitted together in a scowl. "What do you want, Ishida-sensei?"

Ryuuken took hold of Isshin's wrist, searching for any signs of life before he glanced over at the bodies of the young girls and grimaced at the vivid red color splashed over them that was trickling down the hill. Turning back to the young teenager, the silver-haired man said, "I'm sorry, but they are gone."

"What?" Ichigo echoed loudly, his teeth clenched so tightly that it hurt. "What do you mean gone!"

"What I mean is that Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Yuzu, and Kurosaki Karin are dead." Ryuuken said in a rather cold, detached voice. His narrow eyes locked with the boy's wide chocolate orbs before he sighed, running his hand through his hair. The silver-haired man stood and offered Ichigo his hand. "Come. You will stay with me and Uryuu until funeral arrangements have been made."

_Everything after that went by in a blur. Staying with Ishida and his father, my family's funeral, cremation, and burial, my being placed into an orphanage, being adopted by a kind elderly family and being sent back a month later for getting expelled from school. Well, that was not entirely my fault, the faggot Nnoitra deserved it for trying to get me to suck him off! Just because I'm bisexual and may have had a little crush on him does not give him the right to force me to do shit! But anyway for two years I stayed in that damned orphanage, two years of being in and out of families because of my rebellious attitude. Two very long years since my family died. Then it happened. On my fifteenth birthday..._

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" the voice of the head caretaker sounded over the intercom. "Report to the office."

Ichigo placed the book he was reading down before he slid off the twin-sized bed. His eyes found the soft magenta-colored orbs of the girl whom she shared a room with, Dokugamine Riruka, and gave her slight smile. "See you in a month."

Riruka nodded, lifting her hand to wave at the carrot-top before winking at him, "Not if I get adopted next. A cute girl like me will surely get out of here!"

A boy with spiky blond hair with low bangs that covered his left eye looked up from his handheld game. "But first you have to stop opening doors with your feet." he looked up at Riruka with boredom evident in his clear green eyes. "Because I see your panties every time you do and that's something I don't want to see."

"What was that, Yukio?" the red-haired girl whirled around, shooting the boy a glare as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You got some nerve saying that to me! You've been here longer than me!"

Yukio pulled one of his white earphones out, cupping his ear with his hand. "Eh? Can you repeat that?"

Riruka's brow twitched with agitation, but before she could snap at the blond, Ichigo intervened. This was a normal routine for the three teens. When one of them gets adopted out, the other two would put on a show to mask the pain of losing a friend, they were like family. Only the fact of knowing that they will end up coming back a month later made it easier to bare.

Ichigo gave both of his roommates a ghost of a smile. "I'll be back. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." he walked over to the door, opening it before giving his friends one last look, "See you." with those final words, the orange-haired boy was gone.

_At that time I never knew that I would never see Riruka or Yukio again. Thinking back, if I had not left that day, Riruka and I would have probably been a couple by now since I knew for a fact that she had a crush on me. But the day had come for my life to change._

The orange-haired teen wandered down the long corridor, dodging a group of rough-housing teens along the way. He shot them a glare and continued on his way to the head caretaker's office, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. Finally he reached the red-painted door that led to the office and Ichigo inwardly flinched at the deep crimson color of the wood. It reminded him too much of the day he lost his family. Grasping the golden doorknob, the teen entered the room without knocking. Nodding to the secretary behind the desk, Ichigo continued to walk forward, reaching the door that would led him inside the caretaker's personal office.

"You wanted to see me, Ochi-sensei?" the teen announced his presence, walking up to the brown-haired woman standing in the middle of the room talking a tall man.

Ochi Misato, the head caretaker and founder of Karakura Orphanage, turned around and greeted him with a wide smile. "Congratulations, Kurosaki-kun!" she walked up and gave Ichigo a hug and a stray tear spilled down her cheek. "I'm so happy for you." holding the tall teen closer to her she hugged him tightly.

Ichigo stood there in shock as Ochi-sensei continued to congratulate him and saying that she was happy for him. What the hell was she congratulating him for? Why the hell was she happy for him? Placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders, Ichigo pushed the caretaker back. "Ochi-sensei, what the hell are you talking about?"

Misato blinked up at the boy before hitting him on the head with her clipboard. "No vulgar language in my office Kurosaki-kun!"

A pained cry left the teenagers lips as his hands came up to hold the abused spot on his forehead. "What'd you...eh?" Ichigo finally noticed the man who Ochi-sensei was talking to before he entered. A blush rose in his cheeks as he took in how handsome the man was.

He was fairly tall and had a lean-built body with pale skin. His long, flowing hair was the color of freshly fallen snow - the exact color of his flesh. He was dressed in a black collared shirt with a pale yellow sweater that was tucked into a pair of grey dress pants. But what catught Ichigo's attention the most were his eyes. The sclera was a sea of ebony that surrounded the golden iris. They were beautiful just as they were frightening. His lips pulled back into a small smile when he noticed Ichigo's eyes on him.

"Hello, I am Kurosaki Rei, your older brother." he introduced himself.

Ichigo felt his eyes widen at the man's confession. He had an older brother? Impossible! He was his parents only son! There was no one named Rei! Running up, Ichigo grabbed the man by his collar, "What the hell do you mean by 'older brother!' My family is dead!"

Rei knew that this would happen and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a neatly folded sheet of paper. "I anticipated you saying this." he raised the rectangular sheet up for Ichigo to read. "So, I brought my birth certificate."

Brown eyes widened as he read the green-tinted paper. His hands came up and gripped the sheet as he read the gothic letters printed on it carefully. This white-skinned man was indeed Kurosaki Rei, he was eighteen years old, his birthday was June 30, his parents were Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki - his parents!- and he was the first born of a set of triplets... Triplets!

"You...You're...a...a..." Ichigo trailed off when Rei nodded and finished his sentence for him,

"A triplet." he made a summoning motion with his right hand at the door.

Two other white-skinned men stepped inside. One had white hair that spiked out in an array of directions, similar to the carrot-top's own hairstyle, a sadistic smirk and those piercing gold on black eyes. The other looked even more intimidating than the first man and Rei. His hair styled the same as the other and had multiple piercings, four on his right ear and three on his left, a silver eyepatch over his left eye, and his mouth was pulled into a mocking smile.

"Yo." the one with the eyepatch greeted, a flash of silver glinting in his mouth. "Name's Kurosaki Kyo."

"An' I'm Kurosaki Shiro." the other said, his voice held a chilling echo that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. He reached out and grabbed the green-tinted paper out of the teen's trembling hands and gave Rei a sneering look. "Ya' still got this piece o' shit? I lost mine." he let out a maniacal sounding laugh that filled the office.

Rei snatched his birth certificate out of Shiro's hand, folding it back up before putting it back in his pocket. "Shiro, just because you are irresponsible, does not mean that I am as well."

Shiro stopped laughing abruptly, glaring at his older brother with chilling inverted eyes. "Wha' the hell are ya' gettin' at Rei!" he pressed his forehead against the older Kurosaki's, pushing him back.

"Take it however you please." Rei pushed back and returned the glare full heartedly.

Two pieces of chalk flew through the air like mini missiles and struck the two arguing brothers in the temple causing them to flinch from the impact. Holding on the aching flesh, they directed their sharp glares at the one who dared to do such a thing. Misato met their eyes with an even, steady stare as she crossed her arms over her chest. She lifted a dark brown brow at them, challenging them to say something to her. The two Kurosaki said nothing as the shot one other a glare before looking away with a huff.

"Well then." Misato said cheerfully as she stepped up behind Ichigo, placing her hands on his back and pushing him up to her desk. "Let's get these release forms signed and Ichigo is free to go to his legal guardian, Kurosaki Rei-san."

Ichigo watched on as the head caretaker led his 'brothers' over to the desk, sitting them in the chairs next to him, with Kyo to his right, Rei to his left and Shiro, who decided to remain standing, behind him slouching over his seat. He felt slightly uncomfortable when Shiro wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his hair with his chin. His eyes shifted up at Ochi-sensei, but she was busy typing away on her computer.

"Ichi..." Shiro murmured lowly, so that only he could hear. "Ya' 'ave no idea how much we missed ya'."

His bright brown eyes widened when he felt a large hand creeping up his thigh. Glancing down, he saw the pale hand of Rei stroking his leg in a smooth caress, sending streaks of heat into his body. The orange-haired teen took a soft intake of breath when he felt some groping his ass. Turning his gaze to his right, Ichigo found Kyo smiling mockingly down at him as he squeezed the firm flesh again. Keeping his voice low so that he would not alarm Ochi-sensei, he whispered, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Moving his hand up higher on Ichigo's thigh, his fingers brushing lightly over his crotch, Rei placed his finger against his lips before turning a charming smile to Misato. "Just let us take good care of Ichigo." He grabbed the clipboard from her extended hand, placing it on his lap and began to sign the dotted lines, all while continuing his light touches on Ichigo's leg and inner thigh.

Kyo smirked and grabbed Ichigo's ass more firmly in his hand, massaging the flesh with his fingers and causing the carrot-top to tilt his head back in a silent moan. Shiro grinned and easily attacked his smooth neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh. Rei stroked his fingers along the edge of the hard bulge that formed on the front of their little brother's pants. He sent Shiro and Kyo a look that meant they needed to stop, which they quickly did just as Misato turned back around.

She lifted a brow when she saw Ichigo's flushed face. "Kurosaki-kun, are you feeling alright. You've turned red." her hand reached out to brush his bangs aside, but stopped when the teen grabbed her wrist.

"I...I'm fine, Ochi-sensei." he panted out, standing to his feet and hurriedly walking over to the door. "I'm going to go pack my things." he looked back at his 'brothers' one last time before closing the door behind him.

_And that was the beginning of my weird relationship with my older brothers. After I had went back to my room, Riruka and Yukio were nowhere to be found, I packed up my things and headed to the main foyer, where my nii-chan were waiting for me._

"Are you all packed, Ichigo?" Rei asked, placing his hand on the small of the teen's back. His eyes softened when his little brother flinched from his touch and fled out the door. Sighing, he turned to his other brothers, "It seems we frightened him with our actions."

Shiro merely smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't say I'm sorry about what I did."

Kyo folded his arms behind his head. "Me neither. The way we show 'brotherly' love is different from anythin' he will ever kno'."

Rei rolled his eyes as he opened the door for his younger brothers and closed it behind him after bidding Misato farewell.

The head caretaker waved as the three older brothers left the building, a happy smile tilting at her lips. She was glad that Ichigo still had some family living after his father and younger sisters were so brutally taken from him and Kurosaki Rei seemed like a nice young man, but the other two...well they looked kind of intimidating, but do not judge a book by its cover. "Who would have thought that Isshin-san and Masaki-san had three sons that no one knew about." she placed her hand on her head.

* * *

Ichigo glared at the three men who sat in front of him, briefly wondering if he could take them on if they tried to touch him without permission again. _'Why do all men think they can touch me as they please? I'm not some submissive uke-type!'_ His back tensed when Kyo lifted his arm only to stretch it above his head and let out a low yawn. When he brought it back down, Kyo wrapped it around Rei's shoulders and smirked at the carrot-top. A blush burned at Ichigo's face as he shifted his eyes down to his lap. _'Bastard. He's toying with me!'_

"Ichigo."

The teen's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called and his eyes narrowed once more. It was Rei who called for him. The one who touched him the most intimately. He could still feel those slim fingers stroking him through his pants and red filled his cheeks once more. "What do you want with me?" Ichigo asked suddenly, cutting Rei off with a sharp glare. "I don't know you. Hell, I didn't know that any of you existed before today! Why did you decided that you wanted to be in my life now? After Ofukuro, Oyaji, Yuzu and Karin are dead!"

Shiro glanced over at his brothers, seeing the shocked expressions on their faces. Anger filled him as he rose from his seat, storming over to Ichigo, who also stood from his chair. The youngest triplet grabbed his little brother by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Ya' wanna kno' why we're 'ere?" he hissed, his inverted eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ya' wanna kno' why we're in yer life after yer family died?" he shook Ichigo roughly before slamming him against the wall. "We're 'ere ta keep yer sorry ass off the streets when yer forced ta leave the orphanage!"

Rei quickly moved over to stop Shiro before he could say anything else. He placed his hand on the younger triplet's shoulder, shaking his head. "Let me explain Shiro."

"Che." he scoffed. " 'ave it yer way, Rei." Shiro released his grip on Ichigo's collar, allowing the teen to drop to the floor.

The eldest Kurosaki held out his hand for the carrot-top to take, helping him stand when he accepted. He then let the berry back to his chair before returning to his own. A small smile graced his face when Kyo returned his arm back around his shoulders and Shiro reached for his hand. He turned back to his youngest brother, "Ichigo, I know you are wondering why we waited so long to come back." he continued when the teen nodded. "The reason was Kyo's heart condition. You were barely even three when he contracted the disease and our parents tried everything in their power to help him, but no one in Japan knew what was wrong with Kyo."

"So, the parents decided to send me to America in hopes of them finding a cure for disease." Kyo started up when Rei stopped, squeezing his shoulder tightly. "I refused to go anywhere without Rei and Shiro with me, we are that close. So they got us all tickets for the first flight to America, with our distant cousin Kugo Ginjo, but that wackjob of a father sent us on a one-way trip!" the middle triplet growled, covering his left eyes with his hand as a sad smile appeared on his face. "Once I got to the States, they immediately figured out what was wrong with me. I had cardiovascular disease and if it wasn't treated quickly enough it would kill me."

Shiro, who finally calmed down enough to speak without snapping at Ichigo, continued when his brother broke up with a low sounding cry. He tightened his hold on Rei's hand, "An' Rei an' me didn' want Kyo ta die, so we scraped up enough money fer the first payment to get him treated. But those stupid bastards screwed his surgery up! While Kyo recovered from his disease, he lost all vision in his left eye! And since that dumbass we call father sent us on a one-way trip, we had no way back to Japan!" the youngest triplet began to to tremble and Rei wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. "We had to stay in America for seven years, Ichi! Seven! Do you know how cruelly the people there treated us because we're albino with these eyes?" he waved his hand over his body before doing the same with Rei and Kyo. "Some o' the girls had even cut Rei's hair 'cause they were jealous of him! Kyo was picked on 'cause of his missing eye. And what could I do? I became the badass!"

"We lived a hard live with Kugo, who became a drunkard and got himself shot when we turned seventeen, but we managed. It wasn't until we finally managed to pay off Kyo's hospital bills were we able to save up enough money for three tickets back home only to hear that our family died. Mother, Father, and two sisters we never knew about gone. The only one we had was you Ichigo." Rei said calmly.

Ichigo sat there in silent shock. His older brothers went through so much? They never knew about Yuzu and Karin, they never knew that they had existed. Like he had forgotten about his brothers. He bowed his head, his orange bangs falling into his eyes and casting shadows over his face. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, balling his hands up in the fabric of his pants. "I'm sorry...Rei-nii, Kyo-nii, Shiro-nii!" he stood and rushed over to his brothers and hugged them tightly. Now that he was finally reunited with his family, Ichigo swore to never let them go again.

_I believe that it was around this time I figured out that something was different about the way my brothers showed their affections. _

The orange-haired teen held onto his older brothers tightly, basking in their warmth. He finally had a family again. He finally had his brothers back with him. Finally... Ichigo snapped his eyes open when someone started to grope him again. His brow twitched in agitation when the hand on his ass gave a firm squeeze. Whirling around, the berry snapped, "What the hell are you doing, Kyo!"

Kyo gave him his signature mocking smile as he raised his hands in a show of surrender. "Sorry, Ichi." his lips pulled back into a full on grin as his blue tongue slipped out, revealing the silver piercing in the center. "I couldn't help it."

"What do you 'couldn't help it?' You're my older brother, so you shouldn't be touching me like that." Ichigo lifted a fine orange brow at Kyo.

The middle triplet turned to Rei, who nodded. "The way we show affection is very different from what Pops taught you." his smirk widened when the little brother tilted his head cutely as confusion settled in his eyes. "Here. I'll show you!" reaching out with his hand, Kyo gripped the back of Shiro's head and pulled him in close. Trailing his fingers down the other's neck, the middle Kurosaki pressed his lips against his younger brother's in a deep, passionate kiss. He nipped at Shiro's lips once before parting them with his wet muscle, sweeping it inside. Shiro was not going to let Kyo do as he pleased and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, pulling him closer and wrestling the invading tongue with his own. When they parted, they both were slightly panting while grinning like mad-men.

"That's..." the berry pointed his finger at them when Rei decided that he wanted to join in, pulling his brothers in for seemingly awkward, yet sexy three-way kiss, his hands on both Kyo's and Shiro's hips. "That's..." he swallowed dryly when Shiro started to unbutton Rei's sweater and peeled it off of him before ripping the black collared shirt open, revealing the older Kurosaki's lean, muscular chest. "Incest..."

Shiro lowered his head to Rei's chest, licking and sucking at the pale flesh until he reached his nipple. Before he could close his lips over the taunt bud, Ichigo's fading sentence reached his ears and a sadistic smirk pulled at his mouth. "Finally figured it out, eh, Ichi?" he let his tongue slide out as he traced small circles around Rei's nipple, earning a soft moan from his older brother. Closing his mouth over the bud, Shiro gave it a sharp nip before looking back at the carrot-top. "We ain't no ordinary brothers. Since livin' in America, we became close like this." his hand moved to cup Kyo, grinding his palm against the middle triplet's erection. "We don' care if it wrong or unsightly."

Kyo pushed his hips against Shiro's leg and silenced him with a deep and searing kiss. His gold on black eyes found Ichigo's chocolate orbs and held them as he kissed Shiro. Rei, who was feeling a bit neglected, tangled his fingers in Shiro's short white hair and yanked him from Kyo so that he could taste his mouth. The middle triplet was a pissed that Rei stole his treat, but settled for gazing at the cute, red face his younger brother was making as he continued to point his finger at them. "We were hoping as our brother that you would understand us. While living in America, we developed an even deeper bond and picked up a few odd behaviours. ."

'_Odd behaviours my ass! That's straight incest!'_ Ichigo tried to look away from his brothers but he could not. The way they moved in harmony with each other, finding their sweet spots with their seeking fingers, lips grazing over Rei's exposed flesh... The berry swooned on his feet slightly as his blood flowed south and his member started to harden. _'And yet it's fucking sexy!'_

Rei opened his eyes and glanced over at his younger brother, seeing the red blush that spread over his cheeks and the straining erection in his pants. "Does this turn you on, Ichigo?" he asked, fisting his hand in Kyo's hair and yanking his head back to expose a column of smooth white flesh which he sank his teeth into, licking the bruising mark he'd behind. "If you want, we can help you. Agree to our compromise."

Ichigo swallowed thickly as he watched Shiro latch onto the Rei's nipple again, suckling it before locking eyes with the eldest brother. "Compromise?"

"We will feed you, pay for any medical care, and you will go to the same private school as us." Rei said, his kind smile seemed to be more twisted, maniacal and evil and his inverted eyes pierced right through Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen looked at Rei, then down at Kyo and Shiro, who were slowly working their way down the elder's firm body, leaving glistening trails of saliva in their wake, and back up to Rei. He thought over the compromise carefully. Ichigo desperately wanted to go back to school and keep him mind occupied and having his medical care taken care of did not sound too bad either... "Okay, Rei-nii."

Rei smiled as he held out his hand for the berry. "Come Ichigo. We will never let you go. You're our precious little brother." he pulled him closer to him and placed his hand on the back of Ichigo's head, claiming his lips with his own. "Ichigo. Our Ichigo."

Kyo rose to his feet and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's slender waist and pulled into a hot kiss. "Welcome Ichi. Glad to have you back."

Shiro finally had his turn to taste the berry's sweet lips as he gripped Ichigo's bright hair tightly in his fist and tilted his head back, deepening the kiss as he swept his tongue inside the carrot-top's wet cavern. "Remember, I am the King and you're the Horse!"

_And thus my insect relationship with my brothers began, but guess what? I don't give a damn!_

* * *

Done! Well? How'd you like? Leave me a nice review about what you like and disliked. Offer any type of critique that will help make this fic even better. Heck tell me any ideas you want to see! And just a fair warning: Flames are not accepted. They are so not cute!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I reached ten reviews for my first yaoi! I'm happy that so many people like it! Thank you all so much.

I will warn you now, this chapter has my first attempt at a yaoi lemon, please be kind with me and give good critics about it.

Disclaimer: (Please refer to the first chapter)

Summary: Ichigo knew nothing about his older brothers until last year...how will he survive living with them now that they are the only family he has?

* * *

My Brothers

* * *

_After living with my brothers for nearly a month, I found out just how different they really were. They may share the same face, but their personalities set them apart. Take Rei-nii for example. While he looks the part of a kind and gentle elder brother, it's just a fraud. Rei-nii could be cruel and when he was mad even Shiro-nii and Kyo-nii cower in a corner._

"Nngh!" Ichigo cried out wantonly. "Shiro-nii...stop..."

Shiro smirked down at his brother, curling his fingers around the teen's hips, and pulling him back. His long blue tongue slipped past his lips and the tip of it traced down Ichigo's spine. The berry jumped, letting out a moan, and tried to pull away, but his brother followed, pressing him deeper into the mattress. Thrusting his hips forward, Shiro grinded his erection into Ichigo's ass; one of his hands moving from the berry's hip to the hard flesh between his legs.

Squeezing gently, the youngest triplet smirked sadistically. "Yer tellin' me stop, Ichi, but yer so turned on." he purred, nudging Ichigo's head to the side and sinking his teeth in the tender flesh of his throat.

The orange-haired teen opened his mouth in a silent scream, arching his back and closing his eyes in pleasure. He gasped when his brother rubbed him more firmly, stroking his member through his pants. In the back of his mind, Ichigo knew that what he was doing with his brother was wrong, but he did not care. The pleasure that Shiro was giving him was too great. Tilting his head over to side, giving his younger triplet easier access to his neck when suddenly Shiro's weight was lifted from his body. Turning around, Ichigo found Shiro being held by his eldest brother, Rei. The look on Rei's face was pure murder, his gold on black eyes flamed with fury.

"Shiro..." he hissed out, his fists clenched tightly. "What have I told you about leaving marks on Ichigo?"

Shiro looked at Rei, fear evident in his widened eyes and said, "I didn' leave no mark!"

The elder brother calmly walked over to the berry, his finger sliding down his neck, the spot where the younger triplet had bitten him. "You didn't leave a mark, huh?" he tapped his nail on the reddish bruise that was beginning to discolor. "Then what's this?"

"Oh..." the youngest triplet stuttered, cowering back from his brother's piercing glare. "Well...uhm...that was...that was Kyo!" he shook his head, placing his left fist in the palm of his right hand. "Yea' Kyo left that mark!"

Rei narrowed his eyes sharply before lifting his hand, causing Shiro to flinch back. A cruel smile tilted at the eldest brother's lips and he drug his fingertips down his younger brother's neck softly. "You are lying, Shiro." he murmured as he continued his slow caress down the younger's body. Rei leaned in closer, placing his lips close to Shiro's ear. "You know the consequences for lying to me."

Shiro trembled in his brother's hold, anticipating what was about to happen. While the youngest triplet was a total sadist with Ichigo but when it came to Rei, he was all masochist. Rei held authority over him and it turned his legs into jelly when he looked at him with those piercing eyes. He gasped and arched his back at the first stinging bite that Rei bestowed on his collarbone. "Ahh, Rei..." a low moan rumbled in his chest.

"That's one for leaving the mark on Ichigo." The eldest Kurosaki muttered, moving to the left side of Shiro's neck, giving it a short lick before sinking his teeth down into the warm flesh, breaking skin. Blood flowed into his mouth and he used his tongue to lap it up greedily. "And this is for lying to me." Pulling away to admire his work, one dark purple mark and another swollen bleeding one, Rei releasing his younger brother and let him slide down the wall. Turning back around, the eldest brother walked over to Ichigo with a pleasant smile on his face, though with the line of blood going down his chin from the corner of his mouth made him look sinister. "Good morning Ichigo."

_I like Rei-nii the best out of all my brothers, but he can be one scary bastard! I'm just saying. I remember one time when Kyo-nii forgot to study for his Latin test and failed it, Rei-nii tied him to his desk with a remote control vibrator attached to the crotch of his pants the whole weekend. Or another time when Kyo-nii started to act rebellious again and Rei-nii merely looked at him with cold eyes and it straighten Kyo-nii back up._

_Speaking of Kyo-nii, I learned that his personality is similar to Rei-nii's, but more tame. He looks the part of a hard ass, annoying older brother - which he can be - Kyo-nii is actually very level-headed and calm when he wants to be, but sometimes he slips into depression... _

"Ichi..." Kyo murmured, holding the berry by the waist from behind as they sat on the couch with Rei and Shiro, enjoying a gory slasher flick.

The orange-haired teen hummed his acknowledgement, a laugh bubbling up in his chest when the killer sliced a woman in half, right down the middle and her internal organs slid out onto the ground. It escaped from him when the killer stabbed her, still beating, heart and blood spurted out everywhere. Ichigo raised a brow when he heard Rei's rich chuckles, Shiro's maniacal laugh, but nothing from Kyo.

Turning around the best he could in his current position, which just made him sit in the middle triplet's lap with his legs draped across Rei and Shiro. "What's wrong Kyo-nii? This is your favorite slasher movie and your favorite part just passed." Concern was evident in Ichigo's clear brown eyes.

Kyo sighed, placing his left hand over his eye patch. "It's nothing." a ghost of his usual mocking smile touched his lips. "Ya' know, you're cute when you're concerned about me." his hand moved to cup the berry's cheek, his thumb resting on Ichigo's bottom lip. Kyo's gold on black eyes darkened as he continued to stroke the teen's lip. "You need to be careful who you show this face to." Leaning in close, the middle triplet whispered, "Cause, I may take advantage of it."

And just as the murder started up the chainsaw, the machine roaring to life with a guttural sound that echoed throughout the small confinement of the living room, Kyo swooped in and captured Ichigo's lips. The kiss started out chaste, a mere touch of the lips, but it quickly escalated into a deep, searing, and passionate one. The middle Kurosaki gave the teen's lip a short lick before parting his mouth and swept his tongue inside. Kyo realized the second he'd first kissed Ichigo that he was hooked on the berry's taste. It was sweet and heady, like chocolate-dipped strawberries.

Kyo explored Ichigo's mouth slowly and thoroughly before twining his tongue with the teen's and started a seductive dance. His hand moved from its perch on the orange-haired boy's cheek to the back of his neck, where his fingers played with the fine hairs there. Ichigo let out a soft sigh as he angled his head for his brother so that they could take the kiss even deeper, a small trail of saliva escaping their joined mouths and trickled down the berry's chin.

"Oh? What's this?" an amused voice flowed from the left. "Kyo's tryin' ta steal away our Ichi?"

"It would seem like he is."

Kyo and Ichigo pulled away quickly, with faint blushes tinting their cheeks.

Shiro cocked his head to the side, placing his elbow on Ichigo's leg as he propped his head in the palm of his hand. With a smirk, he said, "No, continue. Looks like yer havin' loads o' fun without me and Rei." he looked over at the elder brother with amusement in his inverted eyes. "Ne, Rei?"

Rei nodded his head, grabbed the remote, and clicked the television off, the screen going black just as the killer was about to mutilate a couple having sex with the chainsaw. "It certainly looks like that." he moved Ichigo's legs off of him as he stood, strolling the short distance over to the teen and grabbed his chin, using his thumb to wipe at the glistening trail of saliva. "A very good time indeed."

Ichigo saw the way his elder brother's eyes darken with passion and fury at the same time and knew what was going to happen. Quickly, he scrambled off of Kyo's lap and made a beeline for his room. "No way am I going to take the brunt of Rei-nii's temper!"

_How innocent I was back then. Back then all I allowed my brothers to was kissing and some heavy petting. I had a few close encounters with Shiro-nii, but Rei-nii or Kyo-nii always stepped in at the right time to stop him. Shiro-nii is such a sadistic bastard when he's around me - always teasing and tempting me. Once he even handcuffed me to the bed and blindfolded me! But I'm getting off subject._

_Shiro-nii is the badass of the trio and he's also a total attention whore - but I'd never tell him that to his face - sometimes he can be narcissistic, but he denies it every time. Face it, if you're a guy and spend more than twenty minutes in the bathroom...then you know the rest._

Ichigo balled his fist up, striking the wooden door of the bathroom multiple times, his brow furled in a scowl. "Shiro-nii! You've been in there for nearly half an hour! Get your narcissistic ass out of there before I go get Rei-nii to drag you out! I need to take a shower!" It was already going on eight o'clock and the orange-haired teen still needed to get ready for school! His classes started at eight-thirty dammit! Raising his fist once more, Ichigo barely had time to stop his swing just as the door opened, revealing Shiro's smirking face.

"Wanna take one with me then, Ichi?" he raised his brows suggestively as he grabbed the berry's wrist, pulling him close to his bare chest.

A bright red color rose in the teen's cheeks as he used his hand to push away from his older brother. "Nice try, but I'll pass." he gasped when Shiro wrapped his larger hand around his wrist and yanked him inside the bathroom and locking the door, all in one smooth movement.

Shiro smirked down at Ichigo, his gold on black eyes glinting gleefully. Leaning down, he pecked the berry's lips, "Gotcha." he tightened his arm around the boy's slender waist and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Ichigo bit his lip sharply when his brother licked up to his ear, which he promptly nibbled upon. The berry's reaction was instantaneous; his back arched off the door, fingers curled into Shiro's hair, hips pressed up against the youngest triplet's, and his mouth opened his a silent moan. "Damn you Shiro-nii..." he mewled, his breath coming out in harsh pants. "Using my weak spot against me."

The youngest Kurosaki triplet smirked as he slid his tongue over the shell of Ichigo's ear, his free hand moving to unbutton the pajama top. He popped open the first button and the next until the red shirt was hanging open. Shiro moved his lips from the berry's ear to his lean chest, tracing out the kanji for his name with his wet appendage. Ichigo jumped, his back arching even further away from the wooden door and a low moan slipped past his lips.

Sliding the top off of the teen's shoulders, Shiro yanked it away from the carrot-top's body before slipping his hand into his pajama bottoms, his seeking fingers circling around the firm muscles of the boy's thighs. "Still don' wanna take a shower wit' me, Ichi?" he flicked his younger brother nipple, twisting it between his fingers.

Ichigo shook his head side to side from the pleasure his brother was instilling on his body. "You sadistic bastard..." he gasped when Shiro took his ear back in his mouth, suckling and nibbling on the lobe. "Ahh, Shiro-nii..."

Shiro hummed, the vibration sending shivers down the berry's spine, "Yes, Ichi?"

"Rei-nii's gonna be mad if you leave a mark. Plus it's time for school."

"Fuck!" the youngest triplet jumped back at the sudden pounding of the door. Pushing the youngest Kurosaki behind him, Shiro cracked the door open to find the smirking face of Kyo. Narrowing his eyes, he said, "Wha' do ya' want, Kyo?"

The middle triplet merely widened his smirk when he caught sight of Ichigo's red pajama top on the floor behind Shiro and pressed his hand against the door. "Nothing." he grinned. "Just wanted to let you know that Rei's looking for Ichi and since I overheard him grumbling about you hogging the shower, I'd come and see if he was here." his eyes cut over to the spot where the shirt was lying harmlessly. "It's time for us to get to school." Pushing the bathroom door open, despite Shiro's struggle to keep it closed, Kyo reached in and grabbed Ichigo by the arm. "So, I'll be taking Ichi with me. He can shower in Rei's room today."

Shiro growled at Kyo, but quieted down when his brother only shooed the berry away to Rei's personal bathroom and looked back at him, his gold on black eyes darkening. "So, you want to play, huh, Shiro?" He smirked as his hand snaked out and wrapped around the younger triplet's waist. "Why don't you play with me for a bit." his lips widened until his teeth were bared in a mocking smile. "That way, we won't get in trouble with Rei." Kyo pressed a kiss to Shiro's lips, slithering his tongue into his mouth.

"Fine." the younger triplet purred. "But I top this time."

Kyo groaned. He had no problem with being the uke, but he was in the mood to be seme. "C'mon, Shiro, you topped last time." he groaned when he saw the defiance in his little brother's eyes and Kyo knew that he would end up walking to school with a slight limp if he kept badgering Shiro. Growling low in his chest, the middle triplet grabbed the back of the younger's neck, forcing his lips upon Shiro's. "Fine. But I'm being not being a submissive uke!"

That was all Shiro needed to heard before his maniacal grin spread over his lips and he yanked Kyo inside the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The second the door closed, the younger brother pushed Kyo against the wood, ravishing his mouth. Though it was not the sweet, heady taste that was sorely Ichigo, Kyo tasted of star fruit, sweet, but with a tart undertone, and Shiro could not get enough of it. He loved his brother's taste!

Sliding his hand under Kyo's shirt, Shiro found his pale nipple and twisted it between his fingers, smirking when the older brother gasped and arched his back, pressing himself closer to the younger. The younger triplet broke the kiss when he felt Kyo tugging at his own shirt, pulling it free from his pants. Grabbing his brother's hand, Shiro smirked, "Impatient?"

Kyo smirked back, "Maybe I am. We are pressed for time. School starts in half an hour."

"True." Shiro hummed. "Guess I'd better make this quick."

Shiro reached down, pulling Kyo's shirt up to expose his toned stomach. Kneeling down, the younger brother ran his tongue over the exposed flesh, pushing the top up higher and circled the pale nipple before closing his lips over it. A hand delved into his hair as his ears picked up on the near silent moan that left Kyo's lips. Shiro swirled his tongue around the tightening bud caught between his teeth while his other hand traveled down Kyo's waist to the evidence of his brother's arousal.

"S-Shiro!" Kyo gasped. "Stop fucking teasing me." he tightened his grip on Shiro's hair.

"Alright! Damn! Just let go o' the hair!" the younger triplet whimpered. He did not know why having his hair pulled by Kyo was such a turn on. It never happens with Rei or Ichigo, only Kyo could stir such carnal feelings in him when the middle triplet yanked his short white locks. Shiro slipped his hand further into Kyo's pants, dipping his fingers into the slit of the older brother's boxers. He smirked when he felt Kyo dip his body in closer to his seeking fingers. Finding what Shiro wanted, he wrapped his hand around the width of the middle triplet's arousal, pumping it slowly.

Kyo hissed through his teeth as he took his younger brother's shirt in his hands, tearing through the fabric and pulling the tattered remains off of him. Running his hands down the smooth white skin of Shiro's back, the middle Kurosaki used his nose to tilt the other's head to the side, baring his throat for the hot compression of Kyo's mouth. Teeth grazed over the tender flesh before sinking down, biting, and Shiro moaned softly. The older brother moved away from the younger's smooth neck, placing his hand on top of Shiro's head, using his strength to push him down to his knees.

"Blow me." he commanded, holding his manhood at the base, guiding it to Shiro's mouth. A groan escaped his throat when he felt the wet, velvety caress stroke the tip of his length. "Shit..."

Shiro smirked as he ran his tongue down the side of Kyo's erection, teasing him with small, short licks. His smirk grew wider when his brother growled in frustration and tried to force his way inside Shiro's mouth, but the younger brother merely knocked his hands away and slowed the strokes of his wet muscle. Licking the underside in a slow caress, Shiro decided to put Kyo out of his misery and took him fully in his mouth, easily deep-throating him. His hand came up and massaged Kyo's balls, rolling them between his fingers as he sucked harder.

The middle triplet purred, pressing his hands against the wooden door as his mouth dropped open in a silent cry. Dammit, Shiro knew how to suck him just right. Not too slow and not too fast. It drove Kyo insane with pleasure. Gritting his teeth, the older brother tried to fight off his impending climax, but the hot sucking pressure of Shiro's mouth made that impossible. Tossing his head back, Kyo's hand slid into the younger brother's hair, pushing him forward as his release surged forward.

Shiro swallowed every drop of his brother's sticky cum, dipping his tongue into the slit. He looked up at his brother's sweaty face before rising to his feet and stroked himself through his pants. "Ready?"

"Hurry. Only got fifteen minutes left." Kyo panted.

The younger boy nodded, reaching over to open one of the draws of the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a small white bottle. Pulling down his pants, Shiro squeezed a decent amount of the clear liquid on his shaft, flinching at the cold feeling that spread up his body. "Fuck! Rei got the cold shit again!" he mentally cursed his elder brother as he watched Kyo turn and present himself. Shiro placed one hand on his brother's hip, the other on his member as he guided it to Kyo's entrance. He snapped his hips forward in a single, swift, smooth motion, remaining still to allow his brother to adjust to the feel of him fully inside. Kyo's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Shiro hissed, "Shit yer tight! Relax some, will ya'!"

Kyo turned and threw his brother a dirty look. "Excuse me! I haven't been uke in a week." taking a deep breath, the middle Kurosaki felt his muscle relax from their previous clenched up position, allowing Shiro to slide in and out with ease. "Fuck, Shiro." he moaned. "You've gotten bigger."

Shiro pulled his hips back in a slow, lazy motion until on the swollen tip was still inside and pushed back in roughly as he pressed open-mouth kisses down Kyo's back, occasionally letting his tongue snake out to taste the sweaty flesh. Picking up a steady motion, the younger brother smirked at the mewls and cries that left Kyo's throat and he angled his hips to find that sweet spot that left the older brother screaming out Shiro's name.

"Fuck!" Kyo cried hoarsely, pushing his hips back to meet Shiro thrust for thrust.

Grinning sadistically, Shiro picked speed, going even deeper, faster, and harder as he hit his brother's prostate with each thrust. He pushed Kyo's hips up so that he could have a deeper penetration as his thrust became erratic and reached down to take hold of the middle triplet's neglected erection. Curling his fingers around the thick shaft, Shiro pumped it, moving his hand in tune with his thrusts. A hiss left his throat when Kyo's muscles tightened around his length and he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the other's neck. "Yer close, aren't ya'?" feeling his legs cramp up from standing in the same position for so long, Shiro backed them up to the toilet, sitting down, his hand continuously stroking Kyo's length.

Kyo tossed his head back, sweat glistening off his forehead as he opened his mouth in a wanton cry, "Shiro!" his climax hit him hard, spurting out over his stomach and Shiro's hand.

Shiro gave a few more thrusts before the tightening of Kyo's inner muscles brought him over the edge. He rode out his own release with deep strokes before stilling, his seeds filling his brother. Bringing his left hand up to his lips, his blue tongue snaked out and licked the thick, sticky fluid off his fingers. "Think we got time for a quick shower?" he smirked at his brother, who was panting to catch his breath.

"You're trying to make sure I have a limp at school?" the older brother teased.

There was brief knock on the door before it slid open, revealing a head of bright orange hair. "Kyo-nii, Shiro-nii. Rei-nii says it's time to go." Chocolate-brown eyes widened as a rosy hue entered his cheeks as he took in the position his older brothers were in. Quickly, he walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "At least give me a warning that you're fucking in the damn bathroom!"

_Yeah, I know that it was my fault for not waiting for an answer, but Rei-nii practically demanded for me to retrieve those two because if they didn't hurry up, we'd be late for school. Anyway, that's about all I can tell you about my brothers' personalities. Rei-nii's the perfect brother on the outside but can be a total sadistic bastard given the right reason, Kyo-nii is actually very level-headed and yet a hard ass at the same time, but sometimes his missing eye causes him to slip in depression, and Shiro-nii is just Shiro-nii, i.e. a sadistic, narcissistic, attention whore. That's my strange brothers for you, but I wouldn't trade them for anything._

* * *

I bet after all that teasing you were hoping for Ichigo to be in the lemon! Nope! It's still a bit too early for our little Berry-tan to do the deed with his brothers. After all it's only been a month since he accepted their incestial relationship. But anyway how'd you like the ShiroxKyo action? Did I do a good job? Please review and tell me how I did!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I reached twenty reviews for my first yaoi! I'm happy that so many people like it! Thank you all so much! I must apologize for the long hiatus on this story. I'll try not to let that happen too often. Anyway, here's the new chapter of My Brothers

Disclaimer: (Please refer to the first chapter)

Summary: Ichigo knew nothing about his older brothers until last year...how will he survive living with them now that they are the only family he has?

* * *

My Brothers

* * *

_Going to school with my brothers is probably the only time we actually act like real brothers. No touching, no kisses, nothing. I think it's because Rei-nii threatens them that if they touch me during school that there'll be severe consequences. And trust me, you do not want to know what those repercussions are! But that doesn't stop them from trying..._

Ichigo sighed as he sat down in his desk at the back of the classroom, his face still flushed from what happened on the bus and what he saw in the bathroom. _'That's the fifth time I've caught them fucking in the bathroom! We seriously need to get that lock fixed!' _Yes, Ichigo knew that his brothers had an insectual relationship. Yes, he knew that they're sexually active. Yes, he knew all that, but dammit! Seeing the younger triplets intertwined so intimately like that made the berry's blood boil and the front of his pants tighten.

He slouched in his seat and sighed heavily. Why did he have to have such sexy older brothers? Why did he have to be bisexual? Why was God so cruel? A scowl furrowed his brow when his view was suddenly blocked by a set of hips. Looking up, Ichigo found Inoue Orihime standing in front of him with a worried expression on her face; although his eyes lingered on her generous breasts. "What's up, Inoue?"

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" her voice was soft as she bit her thumb and twirled her foot nervously.

Ichigo arched a brow before nodding. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Orihime tilted her head to the side, her ashen-grey eyes locked with his bright chocolate orbs. "Cause you're blushing redder than the gnomes' hats that steal my hair dryer in the morning."

Blinking at her strange analogy, the berry pressed his hands against his cheeks, feeling the burning heat emitting from them and shot out of his seat. "Shit!" he rushed out of the classroom, tossing Inoue a thanks over his shoulder. Ichigo ran down the hall and into the bathroom, stopping at the sink. Gazing into the reflective glass, he saw that his face was indeed cherry red, almost rivaling with Abarai Renji's hair! Turning on the cold water, the teen splashed the cool liquid on his face and soon his teeth began to chatter.

The frigid water dripped down his brow, cheek, and chin before sliding down his neck, disappearing into his shirt. Ichigo shivered when the droplet slid down his heated chest, over his nipple and causing it to tighten. The cool water felt good against his heated skin and he splashed more of it on his body, trying to cool his blood. It worked after a few minutes and just as Ichigo reached for the paper towels, a voice called out,

"What are you doing, Ichigo?"

The carrot-top knew that deep, sensual voice anywhere and he locked eyes with the piercing orbs of his elder brother. Rei's gold on black eyes seemed to look right through him as he moved with cat-like grace over to Ichigo, taking his chin between his fingers. The eldest Kurosaki watched as the water rolled down his brother's face to his neck and down his shirt. Without warning, Rei pulled Ichigo closer to him and dragged him inside a nearby stall. Sitting down on the toilet, he placed the berry on his lap and moved his hand up Ichigo's shirt, popping open the buttons.

A faint red color dusted over the teen's face at the first cold touch of his brother's fingers. "Rei-nii? What are you..." his sentence trailed off in a low moan when Rei swirled his index finger around his tight nipple and tugged on it sharply. "Stop. We're in school..."

Rei leaned his head down, burying his face in the crook of the berry's neck and shoulder. "Just stay quiet. I haven't been able to touch you in days. Shiro keeps stealing my turns to wake you." he traced the tip of his tongue down to the hollow in Ichigo's neck and found his pulse. Closing his lips over the rapidly throbbing spot, Rei sucked at it greedily. While he was the one who always fussed about the other triplets leaving marks on Ichigo, Kurosaki Rei was the main one responsible for most of them - especially the one of Ichigo's neck and shoulders.

His nimble fingers trailed over the berry's lean chest, mapping out every muscle, how the jumped under his fingertips, and the way his touch made his younger brother sigh out softly. Rei let one hand sink lower down Ichigo's body while the other remained playing with his hard buds. The elder brother quickly pulled the zipper of the younger's pants down and slipped his fingers inside. He pawed at the warm flesh of Ichigo's inner thighs.

Ichigo whimpered and tossed his head back as he ground himself down into Rei's raging erection. "Rei-nii..." he mewled when his brother's hand encased his throbbing flesh, pumping it slowly. "We need to stop."

The elder Kurosaki ignored him, quickening the movement of his hands as he sucked harder on Ichigo's pulse. He pushed his hips up, rubbing himself against his brother's firm ass. Soon Rei felt the berry tense up and warmth flooded over the top of his closed fist. Pulling away from Ichigo's tender neck, the elder brother eyed the dark oval-shaped marking he'd left behind. "Your endurance with me has gone down." he whispered close to his youngest brother's ear as he licked the sticky white fluid off his extremity.

"Shut up." the berry snapped weakly. Why was his elder brother so freakin' skilled with his hands?! It was not fair! Each of them had an amazing sexual talent that made Ichigo weak in the knees. Shiro gave the best blow jobs, Kyo was the best kisser, and Rei was extremely talented with his hands. Although Ichigo knew that his legs were not going to function properly, he stood up. He cursed when he knees buckled and Rei chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his waist for support.

"Go to the nurse's station and rest. I will tell your teacher that you felt ill." he tucked his younger brother's cock back inside his pants and yanked the zipper up. With extreme ease, he swept Ichigo off his feet and into his arms. Rei sighed when the berry struggled and began to demand to be let down, he bit his nipple sharply. "I am carrying you so that I know that you don't lie to me and say you went to the station."

Ichigo flushed faintly as he rubbed his abused bud. He stopped squirming, quickly buttoned his shirt up, and grumpily allowed Rei to carrying him to the nurse. Glaring at anyone who dared to look at him strangely, the berry made a mental note to never let his elder brother have his way while they were in school ever again!

* * *

The orange-haired teen stared blankly up at the white ceiling of the nurse's station, thoroughly bored. Ever since Rei told the nurse that he had a cold and need to stay in there until the end of school, Ichigo has been locked in this damned room. Twice, during his stay, couples went into the opposite room and had sex - and every time the girl was either quiet as a field mouse or so loud that the boy had to shush her several times.

Ichigo rolled over on his side and for the second time that day his view was blocked by a set of hips. He frowned when he trailed his eyes up only to see the person's flat chest and bit out, What do you want Rukia?"

Kuchiki Rukia placed her hands on her hips. "Well, excuse me for coming to check up on you. Your elder brother suddenly came into the classroom and announced that you had a cold." The small raven-haired girl frowned at the iciness in the carrot-top's voice. Why is this idiot so dense when it came to the people who actually cared about him. The only reason why she came to see him was because she was concerned about his health. "You don't have to be such an ass about it."

"Whatever." Ichigo kicked his legs up and reclined against the pillow, ignoring the girl completely. The carrot top knew that sooner or later Rukia would get fed up with him ignoring her and leave him alone. And true to his thoughts, the Kuchiki sighed in defeat and walked out of the room, leaving him to his boredom. Ichigo snorted, maybe he should not have brushed the midget off like that. She could have been some sort of entertainment. Her crappy drawings always made him choke on laughter.

Looking at the clock to see that he still had three more hours of school left, the berry decided to go to sleep.

* * *

A shadowy figure stalked down the halls, looking around to make sure no one was around, and slipped into the nurse's station. The being checked the desk to see if the nurse was around and grinned widely when he found that it was empty. Walking over to the left hand door, he wrapped his hand around the doorknob and twisted it open, finding his prize sleeping on the bed.

His grin turned feral and like a cat, he pounced on his prey. "I knew I'd find you in here, Ichigo!"

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and chocolate clashed with light blue and he instantly slammed his forehead into the man's above him. The berry cringed as the sharp pain that jolted through his body from the impact, but at least he managed to get that psycho off him. "What do you want, Grimmjow?!"

The teal-haired man smiled, his teeth looking almost sharp as he let out a proud laugh. "You should already know what I want! I want to settle our score!" Ever since Ichigo enrolled in Seireitei High, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has been harassing the carrot-top into fighting with him. Sometimes it was over a seat in the classroom, first pick of the wooden swords in Kendo, a place in the lunch line, it did not matter. The blue-eyed boy would always fight Ichigo for it.

And so far the score was 3-2, with Ichigo in the lead.

Cracking his knuckles, Grimmjow's smile widened, "Get up Ichigo! I know that you really aren't sick!"

Ichigo sighed and jumped off the bed and rolled his shoulders. A sly smirk settled on his face as a devious glint entered his eyes. "You caught me at a good time, Grimm-kitty." he taunted, knowing that the teal-haired boy hated that nickname. "I was starting to think I would die of boredom!" Rearing his fist back and with quick, almost blinding speed, Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the face.

The force behind the hit took the taller teen by surprise, it was a lot stronger than the last time they fought. But he quickly retaliated, grabbing the arm before Ichigo could pull it back and flipped him over his shoulder and into a nearby table. The table broke under the weight of the orange-haired boy, sending splinters flying everywhere. The wind got knocked out of Ichigo and he saw stars for a brief second before he snapped out of his daze. Just in time to avoid Grimmjow's foot, which would have connected with his jaw if he had not rolled out-of-the-way.

Jumping up, the berry hooked his arm around the blue-eyed teen's neck and clotheslined him to the ground. It was Grimmjow's turn to see stars as his head struck the linoleum floor and he swore that he busted his head open, but no blood pooled beneath him. Ichigo pinned the taller teen down and repeated smacked him with his fists, leaving various bruises on the other man's face. One solid punch to the nose had the cartilage there broke and blood dribbled out of the right nostril. Thinking that Grimmjow finally had enough, Ichigo hopped off of him just as the school bell rung.

Popping the bones in his spine, the berry groaned as his muscles started to ache. "Thanks for the work out, Grimmjow."

"Like I'm losing to you." the taller boy panted out as he rose to his feet, blood dripping down his chin from his broken nose. "No way in hell am I going to lose to you today!" He reared his fist back and slammed it into Ichigo's cheek just as the orange-haired teen turned around. The force of his punch made the berry fly back into the wall and the air in his lungs left him. Grimmjow rushed over and grabbed the shorter boy's head and lifted him into the air, using his other fist to continuously drill his abdomen.

Ichigo grit his teeth against the pain erupting in his stomach as Grimmjow repeatedly struck him there. Jerking his knee up, the berry kicked the blunet away from him, his leg connecting with his side. He then sprung onto the taller teen and twisted his arm behind his back in a painful grip. "Give up, Grimmjow! I'll fight you as much as you want once we're both fully healed." he growled when the blunet continued to squirm and quickly wrapped his other arm around Grimmjow's neck; Ichigo released the taller boy's wrist to keep proper hold. Squeezing the arm around the blunet's throat, he waited until Grimmjow stopped squirming and soon heard his gentle snores, reassuring Ichigo that he did the sleeper hold the correct way.

Slowly removing his arm from Grimmjow's neck, the berry dragged him over to the bed he was resting on and dropped the taller teen on the mattress. "Stupid prick." he said gently as he traced his fingers over Grimmjow's swelling cheek. While Ichigo will never admit to the blunet, he developed a liking to Grimmjow and anticipated their weekly fights. It was not a crush and he damned sure was not in love with the idiot, but more like a budding affection. The berry knew for a fact that the taller boy was just like him; a bisexual. Only because he caught Grimmjow having a threesome with Nelliel, the head cheerleader, and Ulquiorra, the blunet's supposed best friend (even though they were constantly at each other's throats), in this very room.

Withdrawing his hand, Ichigo went to grab his jacket off the back of the chair, wrote an apology note to the head nurse for the damage the room was in and for her to tend to Grimmjow's wounds, and left to look for his brothers outside of the school.

* * *

Ichigo knew that he should have bandaged his wounds before leaving the nurse's station because the instant his brothers saw they went into overprotective mode. Rei nearly stripped him of his clothing, Kyo insisted that it was his turn to care for the carrot-top's wounds, while Shiro wanted to know who did it to him. Feeling overwhelmed, the berry shouted for his brothers to stop. He could take care of himself, dammit! Ichigo did not need anyone to worry about him. He's been in and out of different families for two years! The berry has always had to look out for himself, Riruka, and Yukio while they were living together in the orphanage.

"Look!" he exploded. "I'm capable of fighting my own battles and dressing my own wounds! I don't need you three to baby me!" A quick blow to the back of his head sent Ichigo flying to the ground. Holding the tender spot, he glared up at the one who struck him. "The hell was that for Shiro-nii!?"

Shiro glowered at his younger brother, his gold on black eyes livid. "Yer such a fuckin' dumbass, Ichi. Ya need ta realize that yer the only family we've got left. So of course, we're gonna try and protect ya."

Ichigo glared up at the younger triplet before directing it to each of them. "I don't need to be protected. I can handle myself just fine." he got up off the ground and began his trek back to the house. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the berry stared up at sky, wondering why he was so irritated lately. Out of pure curiosity, he looked at the date on his watch. June 11. His eyes widened. It was close. That day was near. A grim look entered his eyes as he drug his feet along the concrete. A swarm of emotions flickered over his face as he finally made it back home.

He went straight to his room and threw himself on his bed, covering his face with his arm. Why were those days so close together? The days he lost his family. Ichigo bit his lips sharply as he felt his eyes burn. No! He won't cry. He has not cried since that fateful day. The berry turned his head towards his door when he heard three sharp and solid knocks against. Sighing, he got up and opened the door. "Yes, Nii-chan?"

Kyo shoved the door the rest of the way open as he and his brothers stepped inside Ichigo's room. It was rather a tight squeeze for all four of them since the youngest Kurosaki's room was only about 5 tatami mats. Rei walked passed his younger triplets and made his way over to Ichigo, who had sat on the bed in effort to make more room. He sat down next to his younger brother and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Ichigo, tell us what is wrong. You rarely ever lash out at us like that." the elder brother stated calmly. He noticed how the berry's soft brown eyes kept flicking from the calendar and back to the ground. Rei cocked a brow. "What does the date have to do with your attitude?"

The orange-haired teen bowed his head even further as he curled his fingers into tight fists. "In a few days..." he began, his voice quiet, "On June 14th...that's the day Oyaji, Karin, and Yuzu died. I don't know how it happened, but it did." Ichigo let out a bitter laugh to hide the fact that he was hurting on the inside. "I had promised to protect them, promised to never leave their sides! And now they're gone!"

**WHACK!**

Ichigo cringed at the blow that Shiro gave him once again on the back of the head. Tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes as he shot his head up to glare at his older brother. "What the hell, Shiro-nii!"

Shiro grabbed the berry by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. For the first time that the carrot-top has known the youngest triplet, Shiro had a calm look on his face. Devoid of all and any emotions. He almost looked like Rei. Shiro's cool breath fanned over Ichigo's face as he said, "Tell me about the promise you made to the girls, the sisters we never knew about."

Rei's eyes widened just a bit at the solid tone, his younger brother was using. He knew that once Shiro was talking like that, he was very serious. Taking hold of the youngest triplet by the waist, he pulled him down into his lap. Nodding, he said, "Yes, Ichigo. Please tell us all about Karin and Yuzu."

Kyo yanked the berry up out of his seat on the bed, sitting back down and making his youngest brother sit on him, his legs dangling. "Yeah, Ichi. We wanna know about the family that we never knew and lost."

Ichigo stared in shock at his brothers. They actually wanted to learn about Yuzu and Karin? Why did they want to know? The carrot-top mentally slapped himself. Of course they would want to know about the girls. They never even knew that they had little sisters to begin with. Taking in a slow breath Ichigo revealed all that he knew about the twins.

They were born on the morning of May 6th and it was a bright, clear day not a cloud in the sky. Karin was the first to be born with tufts of black hair and eyes full of life. Yuzu was born not even two minutes later with curly light brown hair and eyes wide and full of curiosity. Ichigo instantly fell in love with his baby sisters. He was finally a big brother.

He watched them grow, year by year. Taught Yuzu to ride a bike and Karin to play soccer, laughed and argued with them, ate Yuzu's cooking, and most of all protected the like a big brother should. Ichigo told them about how different their personalities were. How Yuzu was bright and always happy, while Karin was more somber and tomboyish. Told them how things changed when their mother died - she was their whole world and everything orbited around her. How the girls tried their best to make up for the loss of her; Yuzu taking up the role of caretaker while Karin never once cried again.

Rei, Kyo, and Shiro listened intently and with great interest about the family that they never knew they had. They felt slightly saddened when their parents had forgotten all about them once the girls were born, but strangely they felt no resentment towards the twins. Instead they felt upset that they did not get the chance to meet them and watch them grow along side Ichigo. Upset that they do not even know what they looked like.

"Ne, Ichi..." Kyo murmured as he hugged the teen closer to him. "Do you have any pictures of the twins."

Ichigo looked at his older brother with wide eyes before shifting them over to Rei and Shiro, who nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to know what Karin and Yuzu looked like. Hopping off of Kyo's lap, the berry went over to his desk and opened the left-hand upper draw, digging around until he found what he was looking for. It was two family photos, one was before their mother died and the other was of him and the girls. Walking back over to his brother he handed Rei the pictures.

A soft smile tilted at the triplets' faces as they gazed at the photos. Their mom still looked the same as she did when they got sent to America; her long light brown hair was still pulled back into a low ponytail with her bangs resting against her chin and her eyes a soft brown color. Of course Isshin still looked like himself with his spiky black hair and sharp eyes. But what warmed their hearts the most was finally putting faces to the unknown sisters that died two years prior.

Yuzu was almost a splitting image of Masaki with her chin-length light brown hair, wide brown eyes and bright smile, while Karin resembled their father more with her shoulder-length black hair, sharp dark grey eyes, and mischievous smirk. The triplets instantly felt the love of an elder brother for the two girls and was deeply hurt that they never got to meet them. They truly were adorable young children and would have grown up to be beautiful young women.

Shiro traced two long white fingers down the picture of Ichigo and the twins, a soft smile nestled on his face. "We sure did 'ave some pretty little sisters." His eyes lingered on Karin and he smirked a little. "She must 'ave been a lil' badass."

Ichigo arched and brow. "Who? Karin?" he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "I guess she was. Her soccer friends were intimidated by her and sometimes called her, Kurosaki-sama." the berry heard his brothers chuckle and laugh at that and he added on, "Makes it bad when she bossed those boys around."

Kyo howled with laughter as he doubled over, clutching his stomach and wiping at a few tears that leaked from the corners of his eyes. "That's some funny shit! Wish I could've met this little brat."

"Hn." Rei hummed and he rose to his feet, the pictures still in his hands. "As do I." he turned a pleasant smile at Ichigo as he said, "Mind if I frame these and put them on the mantle in the living room?"

The berry did not mind. They were the triplets' family just as much as they were his. He nodded and blinked in surprise when his eldest brother sudden swooped down and kissed him fully on the mouth. Squeaking softly in surprise, Ichigo soon relaxed and returned the kiss, his eyes sliding closed. But as soon as he started, Rei pulled away with a small smirk that made his face looked a bit sinister. Like he was planning something and was tempting Ichigo to fall for his trap.

Kyo frowned. Rei was always the first to kiss Ichigo. Just because he was the oldest and the more dominate male, did not meant that he should always be the first to taste the sweet, heady flavor that was the berry. Reaching out, he grabbed Ichigo by the waist and pulled him closer to him. Tilting his head back, Kyo stared into his younger brother's wide chocolate brown eyes with his gold on black orbs and dipped down to claim Ichigo's lips for his own. Within seconds, the middle triplet left the orange-haired teen breathless and weak in the knees. Damn, Kyo was a fuckin' amazing kisser. He knew just how to make Ichigo turn into putty in his arms.

The middle triplet swept his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, moaning at the flavor that exploded over his taste buds. That taste of chocolate dipped strawberries that sorely belong to the boy in his arms. Kyo twinned his warm pink muscle with the berry's and started a seductive dance, mapping out every corner and crevice of the teen's mouth."Fuck!" He cursed as he broke the kiss. Kyo pushed Ichigo away from him and walked out of the room, but not before grabbing Shiro by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi! What the hell, Kyo?!" The youngest triplet squirmed in his older brother's hold. "I ain't get my turn with Ichi yet!"

"Look! You can take my turn in waking him up in the morning, but right now I need you to be a good uke and let me take you." Kyo said bluntly.

A light flush tinted Shiro's cheeks pink. "I never agreed to be uke!"

Kyo shot him a smoldering look. "You are now." And he laughed mockingly as he drug a squirming and cursing Shiro to his room. Soon the next thing that could be heard was the sound of the youngest triplet moaning in pleasure.

A drop of sweat rolled down Ichigo's cheek as his brow twitched. He greatly appreciated his older brothers repeated his wish to not have sex with them until he was ready. But to force Shiro to take the brunt of their desires because Ichigo resembled him the most was a bit much. _'I'll make it up to Shiro-nii.'_

_And that was the day, I told my brothers about our little sisters. I felt like that I formed a stronger bond with them because ever since, we've visited their graves on both their birthday and day of death. I care for my brothers very much and glad that I have them in my life. _


End file.
